The Institute for the Advancement of Health Care Management of the School of Business, University at Albany, will offer a one day research development conference entitled Managing Healthcare Information. The conference purpose is to foster discussion among regional healthcare providers, insurers, federal, state and local government, and consumer organizations on the role of information technology in the changing healthcare environment, focusing on the management and strategic issues of healthcare information and technology. The goal of the conference is to discuss the technologies available to manage healthcare information, the strategies and investments that need to be developed and made, and how the use of information can result in more efficient and effective healthcare delivery. The theme of public-private linkages will be part of the broader discussion of inter-organization exchanges of information. With a broadened base of knowledge, participants will be better prepared to engage in sound information management strategies and investments, and be able to connect information needs beyond the boundaries of the organization, both with governmental and private organizations. The intended results of the conference include: Identification of the best technologies available for management of healthcare information Identification of the need for strategic linkages between organizational goals and information technology Strategies for information linkages beyond organizational boundaries Providing consumers with more knowledge and choice in healthcare decisions and meeting their desire to use information technology to access knowledge and make decisions. Discussion and knowledge of the role of information management and technology in assisting providers and caregivers with decision support in the delivery of healthcare, including the use of information technology at the point of service, and the opportunities for using information technology for professional education and training.